Yakko's Secret
by PsychoticFanBitch
Summary: Dot is on a vacation to the Bahama's with her girl scouts, that means that Yakko and Wakko are left alone in the water tower. Yakko begins to notice that he likes his little brother in ways that he never thought would be possible. What will Wakko think about this? YAOI, INCEST, SEX, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS STUFF.


**I've got a lot to say, so just hold on...**

 **First of all, this fic is rated M for a reason. It contains Yaoi, Incest, Gay sex, Gay relationships, and sex between brothers ages 11 and 14. If any of this is appalling to you, which I'm sure it is, then don't bother to continue. I won't put up with anyones shit. I gave you a big long warning, so keep your flames to yourself because I will never, I repeat, NEVER, delete this fic.**

 **However, if you like WakkoXYakko shipping and wish that there was more of it, then wish no longer! I am here to write all of your WakkoXYakko needs.**

 **Also, this is first time I've ever written anything with graphic sex. If you actually like this story/respect it, then I'd appreciate tips on how to make it more... uhh... "exciting."**

 **Again, this story contains Yaoi, Incest, Sex, Childhood characters being perverted for my own dark desires, etc.**

* * *

The loud echo of raindrops pounded its way throughout the tower.

Yakko sighed as he sat up in his bed. The only downfall to living in a big metal tower was that any rain, hail, or even snow was 10X louder than it would be in any other house/apartment.

Yakko grunted as he tiredly pulled himself out of his bed. He slipped on his blue slippers and started making his way to the kitchen.

Before he left, he glanced over at Wakko's bed. He was asleep, curled up to a large teddy bear that was almost as big as he was.

Yakko smiled. Wakko always tried to act tough. He complained whenever he had to hug Yakko or Dot (but that doesn't stop him when he's scared.), and he would NEVER be caught dead snuggling with a teddy bear in front of Dot. But deep down, Yakko knew his baby brother was the sweetest little boy.

Yakko frowned as he glanced over to the currently vacant bed that Dot usually slept on. She was currently on a two week long trip to The Bahamas with her girl scouts team. This was only the first day without her, but he missed her dearly.

Wakko had complained at first when he found out the beautiful location that she was going to without him, but Yakko managed to calm him down with promises of trips to the arcade and lots of ice cream.

Yakko pulled the fridge open and pulled out the container of apple juice. He then poured it into a small, clear cup. He trudged over to the couch and plopped himself down, snatching the remote from off the coffee table.

He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light of the TV. He pulled a thin blanket over himself and changed the channel to a rerun of CSI: Miami. Though he would never tell Wakko, he actually greatly enjoyed the whole investigator and courtroom type of shows.

He put his feet up on the couch and rested his head on the armrest. He kept the TV on a low volume, just to make sure that he doesn't disturb Wakko.

Almost asleep, he just about had a heart attack when he heard small, quiet footsteps come from the kitchen. Realizing that it was obviously Wakko, he relaxed.

He sat up on the couch and whispered, "Wak, what're you doing up?"

Wakko jumped and looked over at his older brother, giving him a frightened and innocent look. His hands were tucked behind his back.

"I couldn't sleep..." Wakko said, trying his best to sound innocent.

"What are you holding behind you back?" Yakko asked curiously.

"N-Nothing..." Wakko responded nervously.

"Oh really? Show me your hands then..." Yakko said suspiciously.

Wakko shook his head.

"C'mon, just show me. I promise you won't be in trouble." Yakko said comfortingly as he stood up and started walking towards Wakko.

Wakko frowned, a nervous and guilty expression etched on his face.

Yakko lowered himself to Wakko's level and gently placed his hand on Wakko's cheek.

"Come on bud, let me see what you have." Yakko cooed.

Wakko frowned and slowly pulled his hands out from behind his back, revealing crumbs from a piece of pie that had been deemed as Yakko's piece the night before.

Yakko stared at the pie with a blank expression, and then let out a hefty chuckle.

"Thats it?" Yakko asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry..." Wakko said with incredible guilt.

Yakko laughed. "Oh Wak, you're so sweet sometimes. Do you honestly think I'd be mad at you because you ate my piece of pie?" Yakko sarcastically asked, placing a hand on Wakko's shoulder.

Wakko didn't respond right away, but instead gave him a confused look.

"But it's YOUR pie. Why wouldn't you be mad?" Wakko asked.

Yakko smiled. "Because it's just a piece of pie, Wak. I know you probably don't think this, but there is more to life than pie." Yakko said, trying to sound smart and adult.

Wakko's guilty expression was soon replaced with one of relief and smiles.

"Since when did you start caring about what matters in life?" Wakko asked sarcastically.

"Ehhhhhh, you're right. Pie IS the only thing that matters in life, and I expect a new piece of it tomorrow!"

Wakko chuckled.

"But seriously, what're you doing awake?" Yakko asked.

"Rain woke me up." Wakko responded.

"Figures." Yakko sighed. "Wanna watch tv with me? I was just..." Yakko glared as he noticed Murder She Wrote was currently playing on the TV. "uhhh, I was just scrolling the channels..."

Wakko smirked. "Yeah, sure you were."

"Alright, It's no longer your choice, and I'm answering 'yes', you WILL watch TV with me." Yakko said demandingly.

"But I'm tiiiiirrrreeeeeeddddd!" Wakko said as he let out a fake yawn. "The couch is so far away... will you carry me?" Wakko asked.

"Wak, you know that I have spaghetti arms. I can barely pick up Dot, much less you!" Yakko responded, trying to get some remorse out of Wakko.

Wakko frowned and put on some puppy dog eyes. "P-Please? I'm so tired Yakko!"

Yakko sighed. "Fine."

Yakko pulled Wakko close, allowing him to wrap his arms around Yakko's neck, therefore allowing Yakko to pick him up.

Yakko put his right arm around Wakko's waist, giving him a bit of support. He then put his left hand underneath Wakko's butt, enabling him to lift him up.

He began to notice Wakko's body. How soft it was, how sweet it was, how attractive it was...

Yakko shook the weird though from his head and grunted as he used all his strength to get Wakko's body off the ground. Wakko laughed at Yakko's obvious distress.

"You really need to lay off the carbs. It feels like I'm carrying shipment container full of rocks." Yakko said sarcastically.

He began to slowly trudge back over to the couch, making sure that he doesn't lose his balance and accidentally drop Wakko.

He sighed with great relief as he finally made it to the couch. He plopped down tiredly with Wakko still hold on to him.

"Okay bud, you can get off me now..." Yakko said. He loved getting snuggles from Wakko, but he didn't want to seem like he was forcing Wakko to do something that he didn't want to.

"I said you had to carry me to the couch, I never said you could let me go once we got there..." Wakko responded with a gentle whisper.

Yakko grinned and placed a firm, loving kiss on Wakko's cheek, causing him to blush and giggle.

"What's the matter? Is it too embarrassing for an older brother to give his younger brother a kiss?" Yakko asked playfully.

"No, it's not that, it just makes me feel good when you do that kind of stuff..."

Feel good? Yakko was confused by that term. How exactly did it make him 'feel good'?

"What do you mean "feel good"?" Yakko asked with a concerned yet still playful tone.

Wakko made eye contact with Yakko. "Ya know, it makes me feel good. I'm not sure how to describe it..."

Yakko's concern soon left him as Wakko leaned into a hug. He laid there with his arms wrapped around Yakko's waist and his head resting peacefully on Yakko's shoulder.

Yakko's heart melted as he began to gently rub Wakko's soft, smooth, and warm back. He started with long, gentle strokes starting from his lower back and going all the way to his head. Wakko quivered and purred with pleasure.

Yakko soon noticed how much he enjoyed having his hands on Wakko's body, and he slowly and carefully got his hands underneath Wakko's shirt. Wakko did not stop him, but instead purred slightly louder.

Yakko continued to make long, gentle strokes staring from Wakko's lower back and going all the way up to his neck. He continued to do so for several moments until he noticed something...

Yakko had the most raging boner at the moment. It was throbbing through his pajamas and it almost felt like it was going to explode. He stopped rubbing Wakko's back momentarily, realizing that he was getting a hard on because of his little brother...

"Umm, Wak, I really need to use the bathroom." Yakko asked cautiously, trying his best to find an escape.

"But this feels sooooooo good..." Wakko cooed in Yakko's ear, only causing his cock to enlarge even more.

"I'm serious Wak, I'm about to ji- I mean pee myself if you don't let me up." Yakko begged.

"Fine, but don't be long!" Wakko quietly said as he crawled off of Yakko's lap.

Yakko just about ran to the bathroom, locking the door and turning the fan on as to try and mute any sound that he will be making. He dropped his pants and stared in awe at the hard cock that sprung out into the open air.

He wasted no time. He held his six inch cock in his hand and began making long, slow strokes up and down the shaft. He groaned quietly from the intense pleasure. Precum began to leak out from the head, and he took it in his hand and used it as lubricant.

He placed his thumb on the head of his cock so that he could gently massage it while rubbing the shaft. He began to pick up speed as he thought about his brothers body. His soft back, his slightly chubby belly, his cute little bubble butt...

Yakko orgasmed as soon as he began think about Wakko's soft, firm, and cute little boy bubble butt. He thought about touching it, rubbing it, smacking it, fucking it...

Yakko let out a muffled moan as cum began to squirt out of the slit on his dick. He tried to aim for the toilet, but he ending up getting most of it on the counter.

Five squirts of thick, white, salty cum squirted out with the speed of a rocketship. Yakko sighed as he leaned on the wall, cum still slowly dripping out of his cock. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the rest of the cum off his cock, and then began cleaning off the counter.

A wave of guilt hit him as he realized he had just jerked off to the thought of his brother. He frowned, hoping that it was just a one time thing and that he didn't actually have any real feelings towards his baby brother.

He zipped up his pants and flushed the cum soaked toilet paper. He then made his way back to the couch, when he noticed something...

A blanket was covering Wakko from his waist down, and the blanket around his crotch was going up and down in a rhythmic motion...

Wakko was masturbating!

Yakko was stunned at the display. He didn't think Wakko ever had any real sexual thoughts, much less ever actually doing something about them...

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Yakko said playfully as he stood behind his brother.

Wakko just about jumped five feet in the air. He scurried to pull his pants back up and pretend like nothing happened.

"What f-feels good? I w-wasn't doing a-anything!" Wakko said in a panic.

"Hey," Yakko said with a comforting tone as he sat down next to Wakko. "Its okay, you don't have to stop, I know it feels amazing." Yakko tried his best to sound like a responsible parent, but he cringed as he felt his cock begin to enlarge.

"B-But... isn't it bad?" Wakko asked innocently.

"Of course not. I do it all the time! You don't have to worry about me being mad at you. We're both boys here, and boys need some way to get rid of the tension." Yakko said cheerfully.

"So... you don't mind me doing it?" Wakko asked, the guilt leaving his voice.

"Of course not. Heck, you don't even have to do it in private, as long as Dot doesn't see you..." Yakko explained.

"Why does it matter if she see's?"

"Because she's a girl, and I'm a boy. We both have the same parts and the same thoughts, so it's not that bad of a thing if we share them." Yakko said. He crossed his legs, trying to hide the enraged boner that he had.

"So... does that mean I can continue?" Wakko asked happily.

"Absolutely bud." Yakko responded.

Wakko quickly pulled down the pajama's that he was wearing, but stopped once he realized Yakko was looking...

"Do you want me to cover myself with the blanket?" Wakko asked.

"You can if you want to, but I think its more fun to let it hang loose." Yakko smirked, hoping that Wakko will let him see his cock.

Wakko smiled and threw the blanket to the ground, followed by his pajamas. He then slowly pulled his underwear down to his feet, revealing his little boy cock.

Yakko's eyes widened as he got the first glimpse of Wakko's cock. It was about four inches long with a think shaft and a slick head. Yakko felt the precum begin to make his underwear sticky, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Wakko.

Yakko was slightly disappointed that he didn't get a good view of Wakko's bum, due to the fact that he was sitting down, but his cock was plenty to keep him entertained.

Wakko took his cock into his hands and back making quick, rhythmic movements starting from the bottom of the shaft and going all the way to the top. Wakko moaned with pleasure as his four inch cock was getting some much needed attention.

Yakko looked at it and so desperately wanted to get down and suck his cock, but he knew that would be going to far for now. He had to take things slowly.

"Aren't you gonna do it with me?" Wakko asked as he continued to rub himself.

"Absolutely, I was just getting myself ready." Yakko responded as he quickly pulled his pants back off of his body. He let his six inch cock spring out into the open air, cum making the head of his cock slick and smooth.

Wakko didn't say anything, but instead began to pleasure himself faster.

"You gotta make it last Wak, you don't want it to happen right away." Yakko explained, only saying that because he wanted to jerk with his brother.

Wakko nodded and began to do slower, longer stroked.

Yakko wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to pump away. He didn't start off slow, instead the excitement of jerking off with Wakko took over and he began to rapidly rub himself.

"Can I go fast now?" Wakko innocently asked.

"Sure, bud." Yakko responded.

With that, both Wakko and Yakko began to moan passionately as they began to pound away at their cocks. Yakko looked at Wakko and noticed how tense he was becoming and how fast he was pounding his meat.

Suddenly, Wakko slowed down and let out a loud moan of pleasure. No cum squirted out. Yakko figured he had a dry orgasm.

Almost right after Wakko was done, Yakko felt his legs and butt tighten. He moaned and groaned as cum began to squirt out of his dick. He grabbed a napkin from off the coffee table and began to squirt into that.

He wiped off the rest of the cum from his cock and threw the napkin into the garbage. Both Yakko and Wakko now laid on the couch, completely nude from the waist down.

"I'm tired Yak..." Wakko said.

"Me too bud, but that was really great."

Wakko didn't respond, but instead crawled over to Yakko. He snuggled up close to him while he still had no pants or underwear on.

Yakko smiled and laid down on the couch with Wakko. He pulled a blanket over the both of them, he then placed a gentle and tender kiss right on Wakko's lips. He felt Wakko's cock rub up against his balls and cock, but he didn't get aroused. His cock was warn out for now, but he was hoping that he would get to have some more fun tomorrow...

The guilt didn't return. He knew Wakko enjoyed it, and he knew he was gonna get to do it again, all he needed to do was to convince Wakko to let him do more than just jerking off...


End file.
